mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Vladimir Leskov
"Good because the last person who messed with me ended up sleeping in the bottom of the ocean." -Vladimir warning CIA agents Justin Westwood and Richard Mason not to mess with him. Vladimir Leskov is a major character in Agent serving as one of the show's primary antagonists. He is the head of the Leskov Crime Family, and is one of the most powerful and feared men in the whole US criminal underworld. Biography Vlad was born in Stalingrad, Russia on February 15th, 1907. He was always a pretty tough kid growing up always getting into fights, and robbing shops. Vlad served in the Red Army during World War II, and even rose to the rank of lieutenant. It was during his time in the war, that Vlad got introduced to the profit of drug trafficking when some of his fellow soilders got him into it. Vlad began drug peddling, and became very rich. After the war ended, Vlad founded his own small gang who would help peddle drugs for him. Over time, the gang grew in size and power when Vlad moved into the highly profitable prositution and weaponary businesses. He eventually founded the Leskov Crime Family, and became one of the most feared men in all of Russia. At some point in 1963, Vlad and his associates made the move to America to completely take over the country. Moving to Seattle, Washington, Vlad quicky re-established himself as one of the most dangerous men in the criminal underworld after he murdered police lieutenant Henry James. Role In Agent In early 1966, Vlad came into contact with CIA agents Justin Westwood and Richard Mason after they were sent in to gather information on his crime family. They did some work for Vlad's caporeigme Andrei Ivanov. Their work with Andrei impressed Vlad so much that he decided to meet with the pair personally at his nightclub The Purple Anaconda. Vlad warned them to not mess with him, and they began doing odd jobs for him. However, Vlad's contacts in the CIA informed him of Westwood and Mason's fedearl ties so he set up an an assassination attempt. Vlad asked for them to go get some a package from one of his couriers. However, when the pair meet with the courier they release they have been led into a trap, and end up in a shootout with some of Vlad's boys including Andrei. During the shootout, they are able to kill Andrei, and receive a phone call from Vlad where he warns them that he will find them, and kill them. The pair later get further revenge on Vlad for betraying them by killing his lover Homie The Clown as well as one of his other caporeigmes Mr Mantee. This infuriates Vlad, and he retalies by shooting up the CIA headquarters in Washington. More info will be added. Personality Vlad is very loud mouthed, cruel, and very sadisitc in his rule as a mob boss. He rules with an iron fist, and warns anyone who associates them that if they step out of line even once: they'll end up at the bottom of the ocean. He is quite a public figure however, and also has a gentle side as he won't kill women or children unlike the show's other primary antagonists Mitchell D'Angelo and Julio Contreras. He also has a love of art having an investment in the Grierson Gallery. He is also married but has sevearl affairs including with a clown named Homie. He also treats his men with respect unlike Mitchell, and actually gets furious when they are killed. He also tends to fight on the frontlines unlike the other mob bosses, and never backs down from a fight. Trivia *Vlad is 6.3. *He weighs roughly 175 Ibs *He has a somewhat cyncial side, and loves to make jokes at other people's expense *Leskov is viewed as second-rate by the other antagonists in the show. *He is probably the most vulgar of the characters on the show. *He owns a nightclub called The Purple Anaconda *Surpisingly, Vlad does not use drugs like many might believe. Gallery ha ha .jpg|Vladimir Leskov clown pound.jpeg|Homie The Clown mannn is hotttttttt.jpg|Manatee appearing in a brief cutaway in an episode Category:Bruno Tattagllia Category:KGBSpetsnaz Category:Characters Category:Made Up TV Show Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Criminals Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Antagonists Category:Arrogant Characters Category:Good Looking Albatross Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Sadists Category:Family Man Category:Leskov Crime Family Category:Russians Category:Pure Evil Category:Good on paper, rotten below it Category:Traitors Category:Military Personnel